Otra vez
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Si, a veces cuando todo es tedioso, una noticia puede ser más tranquilizante, y a la vez más problemática, de lo que alguna vez pudiesen haber pensado. Otra vez a lo mismo que ya habían pasado... Otra vez a tener felicidad problemática... - IchiRuki y HitsuHina - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! :D


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sacando a los Oc's de este fic que si son mi creación y esperan ser amados por ustedes lectores genios y bonitos que entraron a este fic :3 Y también el fic es mío, claro, de esta mente que necesitará terapia… XD**

**Dedicado a mi mei-san Sayitta-Hinamori y a mi onee-chan SHIROMOMO Kathe-chan xD**

**¡Que les guste! Y si, lo se… Me he tardado bastante pero ¡Felices quince! Prometo que a la próxima haré uno para cada una ;D**

**Otra vez.**

Era un día muy soleado. Si, de esos que los pajaritos cantan, el sol pica y dan ganas de meter la cara dentro de la heladera para poder refrescarte un poco.

En fin, con mucho calor.

Y en Karakura, la Kuchiki estaba desparramada como tortilla en el suelo, abanicándose con una revista, con los auriculares en sus orejas, un short blanco y corto, una remera de tiras celeste que dejaba parte de su abdomen plano al aire, los ojos cerrados en un intento de encontrar la paz.

A unos metros de ella, en un corralito de tela, acolchonado, una pequeña de dos años estaba desparramada como ella en medio del mismo, dormida y respirando con agitación propio que le provocaba el calor. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su corto cabello naranja estaba desparramado, y solo llevaba unas bragas color rosas con conejitos que tanto detestaba a su corta edad, pero que en ese momento ignoraba.

Solo el sonido de las chicharras en los árboles se escuchaba, las cortinas se elevaban con el poco viento de verano que soplaba afuera, el sonido del reloj en la cocina era lo que más se hacía sentir, pero ambas ya estaban acostumbradas como para prestar demasiada atención.

Rukia abrió los ojos con pereza, volteando la cabeza hacía donde estaba su hija dormida. Llevaba quince minutos dormida, luego de apenas haber dormido por tres horas en la noche y haber estado fastidiosa todo el día hasta que a las tres de la tarde el viento, matutino y tranquilizador de la siesta, había dado un refresco a tal día.

Lo que menos quería era despertarla, regresó su cabeza a la anterior posición, cerrando los ojos con total rendición. Estaba cansada, tener una hija tan histérica con el calor era cosa difícil, y pensaba seriamente que cada vez odiaba más a Julio con sus temperaturas.

Pensó extrañamente en Hinamori, y cómo estaría ella ahora, en Toshiro que estaba seguramente peor de fatigado que ella o su hija, y en la hija de ambos, que claramente debía estar peor que todos juntos y haciendo la vida imposible a sus padres.

Abrió los ojos con cierto altero al escuchar un auto fuera. Ese motor lo conocía, y también el grito que se escuchó casi mudo desde adentro. Cerró los ojos con sufrimiento a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y lentamente se quitó los auriculares, sentándose en el suelo. Dio una mirada a la pequeña dormida que en minutos, mejor segundos, estaría gritando al ser despabilada.

Y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estruendosamente se hizo oír.

- ¡NUERA, NIETA, SU SUEGRO Y ABUELO QUERIDO ESTÁ EN CASA!

Un chillido de molestia se hizo oír, acompañado de las maldiciones que la pequeña shinigami dio al aire.

**..**

- Vamos, vamos… Se que quieres dormir… Por favor…

Se recorría la sala, con un vestido liberal y blanco que ayudaba a no sentir tanto calor como el que tenía con el traje negro shinigami. Su niña, de dos años también, lloriqueaba molesta en sus brazos, con su pequeño rostro rojo, sus ojitos verdes acuosos y sin saber cómo estar entre los brazos de su madre. La maraña blanca que tenía por cabello, daba a entender que estaba cansada.

Hitsugaya tenía la cabeza tirada hacía atrás en el sofá, sin que ninguna de sus extremidades tocara otra parte de su cuerpo. Odiaba el calor, lo odiaba tanto. Y al parecer su pequeña no pensaba diferente. A quien, por cierto, cuando miró, no hizo más que recibir una fiera mirada de una bebé enojada con el mundo, y con él también.

- Shiro… - se quejó Momo, cambiando de posición a su cansada pequeña - ¿No puedes hacer algo?

Su esposo gruñó. Lo que le dio a entender que de haber podido hacer algo, lo habría hecho.

Habían dado ese día libre a todo el mundo en el sereitei. Era tedioso trabajar con tanto calor hasta para el comandante. En la mañana retomarían trabajos, posiblemente con la peor tormenta del siglo, pero lo harían con más ganas de vivir.

La peliblanca, resentida, pegó su frente, aun llorando, al pecho de su madre, y quitó su cara de ahí como si se quemara aun más. Casi por inercia estiró los brazos a su padre que estaba en el sofá, y éste la miro cansino antes de tomarla entre sus brazos. En segundos, se notó la diferencia entre el llanto que tenía con Hinamori, y el que tenía con Toshiro, uno más calmado y relajado. Lo cual hizo poner celosa a la madre.

- Tu hija tiene preferencia sobre nosotros… - recriminó. Sentándose en el sofá también, abanicándose con las manos, observando como la menor de los tres cerraba los ojos aun con algo de llanto. Ambos padres la miraron con atención, algo sorprendidos.

¿Realmente el calor la había vencido como para que se durmiese llorando?

Al parecer si. Una vez que no haya emitido sonido, y solo quedasen las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas, los dos suspiraron aliviados.

Aleluya, algo de paz a la casa.

- Es…insoportable – murmuró el peliblanco aun con su hija en brazos. La castaña lo miró, con una mueca en sus labios, realmente el ser padres era cansador cuando de estos temas se tratase. A ninguno le gustaba ver sufrir a la pequeña niña del hielo, pero no saber ni poder conformarla, era terrible.

- Es cansador… - corrigió. Lo que Hinamori menos quería era que justo en ese momento su esposo comenzara a pensar que ser padres era difícil.

Hitsugaya le miro por encima de la cabeza de su hija, con el seño fruncido e interrogante. Su mujer no hizo más que desviar la mirada y seguir abanicándose con las manos, él la ignoró sin querer pensar en nada más que en cómo acostaría a su hija en su cuna sin que se despierte en el proceso.

Difícil.

**..**

Si había que admitir, los únicos que estaban bien en ese momento eran los Ishida y los Abarai. Sus niños no eran tan quisquillosos, y de serlo; los primeros le tendrían paciencia, y los segundos con un regaño ya se calmarían. En caso de Urahara y Yoruichi, las dejarían ser como buenos padres algo descuidados que eran. Y las embarazadas, pues… Suponía en ese momento que Chad y Shuhei, con tales mujeres que se habían buscado, estarían teniéndola complicado.

Embarazada. Hace dos años y un par de meses que no lo estaba.

Raye estaba bañada en helado de limón, con el palito en el que venía el mismo golpeando la mesa, haciendo huelga para exigir más de el mismo con que refrescarse, o golpeando a su abuelo junto a ella para que le diese más.

Estaba molesta, la habían despertado de la siesta que tanto le costó conseguir.

- Sofu-san baka – dijo la pequeña pelinaranja de dos años. Su tía menor, junta a su novio, la miraron sorprendidos.

- Raye – regañó Rukia, pasando una mano por su cara en señal de cansancio después.

Isshin sonrió risueño de que su nieta le haya dicho Sofu-san (Abuelo), lo que tanto le costó enseñarle a decir – No la regañes, esta niña es una hermosura – sus ojitos negros brillaban de entusiasmo, y la pelinegra negó resignada.

- Perdona por haber molestado, Rukia-chan – se disculpó Yuzu, al verla con ojeras y recordar el enojo que su sobrina tenía al haber sido despertada.

La Kuchiki negó con una leve sonrisa – No se preocupen, después de todo llegaban ustedes o era Ichigo… - al mencionarlo miro la hora. Tres minutos, cuatro a lo mucho, y llegaba a casa, seguramente sudado y en busca de una ducha de agua fría.

La Kurosaki bebió un poco de agua – Esta bien… Estamos regresando de casa de Karin-chan… - comentó, a lo que recibió la mirada sorprendida de su cuñada.

- ¿Y cómo esta ella?

Isshin y Jinta bufaron. Molestos como toros mirando rojo. Y una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de la mayor de las mujeres, mientras Yuzu daba un empujón a su novio y otro a su padre para que la terminasen.

- Esta redonda – comentó la castaña menor, sonriendo – Sus siete meses la están fatigando un poco, y esta algo molesta con…mm…casi todos, en especial con Sado-kun – dijo, dando otro sorbo a su agua.

Isshin recordó como lo había maldecido por hacerla mujer, mientras que a Jinta le había echado la culpa de muchas cosas sin sentido solo por el hecho de ser hombre. Estaban jodidos, no veían la hora de que ya naciese y dejaran de ser culpados.

Rukia rió divertida, tomando una servilleta para limpiar el rostro, cuello, pecho, panza, brazos y manos de su hija, quien se dejó hacer al ver que el frío había perdido su efecto. Yuzu le siguió los movimientos con detalle, con el vaso de agua a mitad de camino, pensando en que ser madre no estaría mal, pero que mejor no siguiera como su hermano y su hermana, y a la vez, preguntándose si ellos pensaban en seguir teniendo hijos después del que ya tenían o tendrían.

La puerta de entrada se hizo oír, y todos miraron hacía la puerta de la cocina, la cual daba a la sala y por la cual se asomó el muy reconocido pelinaranja, con cara de pocos amigos y, como bien pensó Rukia, sudado y cansado.

- Buenas tardes – saludó, recibiendo la mirada de los presentes, y agachándose justo cuando su padre se le fue encima con una súper patada voladora - ¡ESTAS LOCO VIEJO! ¡Ya me casé y tú sigues con eso! – Gritó.

- Es que no quiero que pierdas la forma, hijo mío – alegó, y después de recibir un puñetazo de parte de su hijo, sacó una foto de su pantalón, la cual pegó a su mejilla lloriqueando - ¡MASAKI! ¡Nuestro hijo esta grande y acostumbrado!

El pelinaranja bufó, antes de acercarse a revolver el pelo de su hija, y besar la mejilla de su mujer – Voy a darme una ducha…

Si, dos años de matrimonio y ya lo conocía. Aun que debía admitir que la convivencia venía de hace tiempo. - ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar? – preguntó a los presentes, que asintieron y hasta recibió ayuda anticipada por parte de su cuñada.

**..**

- Capitáaaaan… - se hizo escuchar.

Las miradas fueron directo a la pequeña que se removió y siguió durmiendo. Suspiraron tranquilos y miraron ahora a la rubia que se aparecía con su hija de cinco años. La chitaron. Todo antes de que despertasen a quien por fin les daba paz.

- Ups… Lo siento – y entró como quien por casa, sentándose en el sofá y sacando de la bolsa que traía un paquete con algunos bocados - ¿Tomamos té helado? – Preguntó sonriente. Su hija la miro sin inmutarse, con su carita seria – Cariño, ya iremos con el tío Hisagi… ¿Qué te dijo mamá antes?

- Que el tío Hisagi debe estar siendo maltratado – repitió las palabras que había dicho su madre antes de salir – Y que después de tomar té iríamos con él y la tía Soi-chan…

Hitsugaya exclamó un 'Hmp', Hinamori rió divertida, imaginándose a la capitana del segundo torturando vilmente a su marido tan redonda como estaba ahora. - ¿Cuánto es que tiene la capitana Soi Fong?

Rangiku pareció meditarlo un poco – Creo que esta a una semana de fecha… Con las contracciones, y más siendo ella pequeña, Hisagi a estado ocupado, preocupado y alterado – rió divertida, comiéndose de un bocado algunos bocadillos - ¿Y ustedes todo en orden?

- Voy a preparar té – dijo Hitsugaya, sabiendo que se avecinaba una charla de mujeres que no querría escuchar. Matsumoto le vio irse y prácticamente se tiró sobre Momo a su lado para comenzar a hablar, más cuando su hija se fue tras su tío Shiro.

Hinamori suspiro, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza – No hagas mucho ruido, Momoko-chan esta dormida al fin… - medio suplicó.

- Hina-chan… - tomándola por sorpresa, la rubia le pico uno de sus pechos y después el vientre, dando un respingo sorprendida – Están más grandes, y tu vientre esta tieso – susurró, sorprendiendo a su amiga castaña que ya de por si estaba ruborizada ante el contacto - ¿Qué has estado haciendo con mi capitán? – Inquirió pícara.

- ¡Rangiku-san! – Reprochó silenciosa, sin ganas de despertar a su hija ni de ser descubiertas por el peliblanco – No es por ser algo pesimista, pero…desde que llegó Momoko-chan no ha pasado muy seguido – confesó, avergonzada y todavía más ruborizada que antes, intentando disuadirla y aceptarlo a la vez – Aun que… - el joven padre reapareció en la sala con la bandeja de té y Gina tras él, y la conversación se acabó.

**..**

Una vez la noche comenzó a caer, también la temperatura insoportable, y Raye cayó semi-inconsciente después de un baño refrescante y al notar que su habitación estaba más fría.

Mientras los tres hombres ponían la mesa, más bien, Jinta ponía la mesa, mientras padre e hijo se disputaban cosas que nadie llegaba a comprender. Yuzu sonreía resignada a eso, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrada. Y Rukia había tenido que ir al baño.

Entonces, cuando la Kuchiki regresó a la cocina, aclarando un poco su garganta y ventilándose con una de sus manos, dispuesta a seguir ayudando con la cena. La menor la recibió con naturalidad, llamándole la atención el tono pálido de la pelinegra.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Ejem… - volvió a aclarar la garganta. Mirando a su compañera, y acercándose a su oído. Una vez habló, notó como la castaña regresaba su vista al horno con apuro y sorpresa, y no pudo evitar una risa divertida ante eso.

Una vez ya todos sentados y cenando, Rukia bebió un poco de agua, y al momento en que todos ingirieron un bocado de comida, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. – Llevo dos semanas…

Los ojos de los presentes se posaron en ella confundidos, menos los de Yuzu, que ya había escuchado antes lo que diría. – Rukia… ¿Estas…embarazada? – Ichigo la miraba incrédulo, como cuando explican a un niño de donde vienen los bebés. Isshin se atragantó con la comida, y se atiborró de agua en busca de pasar el mal bocado.

La morena lo miro directo a los ojos antes de confirmarlo: - Si, llevo dos semanas de embarazo…

**..**

- ¡Capitán! No sea cruel… - alegó refunfuñando la exuberante rubia.

- Pero nunca haces nada… Ahora dejas sin comida a tu hija – retrucó con justicia. A lo que, con razón, Rangiku se sentó y terminó su té finalmente, dejando que los últimos bocados queden en el estómago de su hija.

Momo regresó de la habitación de Momoko suspirando, realmente no sabía que haría, por lo menos ella seguía dormida y al parecer no despertaría hasta que el sol la molestase en la mañana. Observó a su marido discutiendo con su teniente, y sonrió. Siempre sería así. O eso era lo que deseaba. Se acercó hasta quedar detrás de Toshiro en el sofá, y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, sorprendiéndolo.

Él se volteó, y ella le sonrió enternecida. Justo antes de siquiera poder preguntar algo y ante la mirada expectante de Rangiku, carraspeó un poco – Voy a tener un bebé…

Gina entonces levantó la vista interesada, y su madre comenzó a chillar de alegría ante tal noticia, recibiendo múltiples besos y apretujones de parte de la misma. Hitsugaya se quedó en completo shock, mirando con sus ojos verdes, bien abiertos, los marrones tranquilos, casi sin entender nada. - ¿C-C-Como…? – Preguntó, o intentó.

- Tres meses y medio – sin borrar su sonrisa, se acercó hasta besar suavemente sus labios, y recibir ante eso un abrazo del peliblanco que comenzaba a salir del shock.

**..**

Si, otra vez a los antojos, mareos, caprichos, cambios de pañales y sentirse en otro mundo.

Igualmente, otra vez, fue una buena noticia para ambos…

**..**

**Yes, yes… Debería de estar actualizando algo de mis otras locuras… Pero ;O; No saben mi crisis, estoy semi estancada ù.u **

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho n.n En especial a mis cumpleañeras mimadas que prometo mimar mejor a la siguiente vez, y sepan disculparme **

**¡Gracias por leer, gente bonita!**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
